


Love Sick

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolates, First Kisses, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That dreaded day has arrived for those to work up the courage and truly confess their feelings that they have left harbouring for many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

The young male dreaded this day as for many years he tried to work his courage up to tell his best friend his true feelings. Each year, he failed to do so, so every year he sat in his room stuffing his face with the chocolates that he made. Each year his chocolates got better and better and he fairly enjoyed them every year. 

Again, he was slaving over in the kitchen, making his chocolates. For some reason, he couldn’t wait to eat them. Although, he really wanted Tsukishima to eat them and compliment him and they would quickly kiss with Tsukishima’s mouth tasting of chocolate. Every year when he manages to get Tsukishima alone, another girl would find him and push him away and they would hand their chocolates to Tsukishima. Yamaguchi would sigh and then walk away giving the girl some privacy. Everytime he turned the corner, there was always the girls friend listening into the conversation. The chocolates in his hands still not touched. 

Every year he was hopeful that he would tell Tsukishima his feelings but it was always a failure. The chocolates sat in a mountain shaped packet with a blue ribbon tied at the peak to keep the air from going out. The chocolates were truffled like with milk chocolate on the inside and white chocolate on the outside. They were always so light and fluffy, the way Tsukishima liked them. 

The next day, the chocolates sat in his bag while he and Tsukishima, practised volleyball with the rest of their team. They had watched as their captain, quickly pecked the lips of their vice captain, Suga. Yamaguchi looked towards Tsukishima who looked absolutely disgusted. Yamaguchi could feel his heart tearing ever so slightly but it hurt even more. The way his face morphed into something that looked unpleasant. It was something that he had not taken into account, if Tsukishima was gay like him. He gently bit his lip to stop himself from crying. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder to see it was Tanaka, who was comforting him.

“You will get someone like that as well,” Tanaka hadn’t realized that the one person he was wanting didn’t even want him back. 

“Thanks, Tanaka-senpai,” he said while he watched as the bald man's eyes lit up with pure glee. He always loved being adored my his kohai. Yamaguchi really wanted to go home and stuff the chocolates in his mouth. 

The young freckled male kept his eyes locked on the towering male who was simply wiping the sweat from the back of his neck. The blonde male was slowly torturing his friend as he was unaware that his friend loved the way he glistened with sweat. The way it would rest on his pale skin making him even more irresistible. Sometimes the darker hair male would fantasize about running his tongue over the glistening skin but that was only when he was yearning for Tsukishima. 

“Hey Tsukishima, you have some guests!” Asahi pointed to the door where some girls were slightly shaking with anticipation their hands gently gasped behind their backs like they were hiding something. The smaller male wanted to throw up then and there. Tanaka saw how white he quickly became. A cold sweat ran down his back and he grabbed Tanaka’s arm for support.

“Yo, Yamaguchi are you feeling okay?” Just then a sudden he felt nauseous as he watched as Tsukishima walk over to the girls, he fell backwards but Tanaka quickly caught him and held him up. “Dude, are you okay,” getting the attention of all of their teammates. Tsukishima diverted from the girls who were wanting to hand him chocolates and quickly rushed over to his friend.

“I’m feeling a little bit sick,” Tsukishima checked his friend's forehead with the back of his hand who felt extremely hot. It was strange for the others to see the stoic male acting all worried over his oldest friend. Tanaka handed the young male to Tsukishima who wrapped one of Yamaguchi’s arm around his shoulders which was quite a reach, while his hand rested on his friend’s hip as he supported all his weight. His hand grasped the smaller male’s hand to stop him from falling over. Yamaguchi rested his head on his friend’s shoulder as he was finding it hard to keep it up straight. 

“Take him to the infirmary,” Sugawara suggested. The taller male lead his weak friend to the infirmary while the smaller male snuggled into his side, taking in his alluring smell. Yamaguchi could hardly walk and really wanted to collapse but Tsukishima made sure that he was safe. 

-X-

“Are you going to be sick?” Tsukishima asked as he lead him inside the infirmary and gently lay him on the bed to help him overcome the sickness. Yamaguchi rolled over to face the window as he felt much peaceful that way. Tsukishima sat on the chair behind him to keep him company as he was secretly worried for his friend. He was rarely sick and it freaked the tall male out when he was poorly. When they were younger, Yamaguchi would always sleep beside him and look after him. Tsukishima would never climb in Yamaguchi’s bed but he always sat on the floor holding his hand to tell his younger friend that they were okay. 

“Now, what do where we have here?” Asked the school nurse as she stepped in. Her blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders. Her ample bosom barely contained in her shirt, accessorized by a stethoscope. Her white coat hugging her slim waist. She was loved by all students as would mother each child to make sure they were all healthy. 

“My friend is feeling quiet weak and is feeling sick,” The school nurse shut the curtains for some privacy. She helped him in a sitting position and checked his forehead with her hand and then his heartbeat with his uniform top beside him with her extremely cold stethoscope. She could hear the younger male chattering his teeth with his lack of clothing. She kneeled down and grabbed a massive olive colour blanket and wrapped it around his shoulder. He quickly pulled it closer around him his eyes flickering towards his friend with a red tinge on his face. She could hear the pace quicken every time he glanced over to his friend. 

“Is there someway we can get privacy?” Tsukishima stood up, touched his friend’s shoulder and then swiftly walked out the infirmary heading back to practice. It was strange as the two boys were still in their uniforms as they limped towards the infirmary, many people hadn’t realized that, it was their uniform for the volleyball team.

The nurse sat beside on the bed with her back to her patient after she examined his heart rate, which decreased drastically after the taller male had left.

“There is always someone who comes in feeling ‘sick’ on this day. I like to call it lovesick. Its an usual occurrence within homosexual boys. I guess the guy that brought you in is your friend and your lover,” Yamaguchi couldn’t say anything as she was saying everything that he knew. The only thing that he could say was:

“He isn’t my lover,” the nurse mainly chuckled as had misunderstood her.

“No, sweetie. I mean that he is the one that you love,” Yamaguchi continued to stare up at the ceiling. “Do you want to talk to me about it?” She asked as she twisted her body to look at the male who had an arm covering his eyes with tears streaming down his face.

“No,” he breathed out through soft sobs. The school nurse didn’t say anything but stood up and grabbed a box of tissues and placed it on his stomach so he knew that they were there if he wanted to use one. 

“I won’t let you leave until you can compose yourself. You will give away your true feelings if he saw you crying,” the freckled male grabbed a tissue from the box and dabbed his weeping eyes. They were all red and puffy from crying so hard. The school nurse didn’t say much and sat on one of her counters facing the male. 

“He had this look of disgust when he saw two males kissing. How can I tell him that I want to kiss him as well,” that was one thing she really couldn’t heal was a broken heart. “I have tried so many times to tell him that I am crazy in love with him but that’s all been a waste of time and money,” Yamaguchi grabbed another tissue and wiped the fluids away from his eyes and nose. 

“Money?” She asked as she walked forward and placed a hand on top of his

“I keep making chocolates for him but I eat them myself each year.”

“This year, you march straight up to him and simply hand him the chocolates and see what happens. There has been a few times when one partner feels disgust towards people kissing in general as they are not brave enough to admit their feelings for their friends. I would let you leave but I have a feeling your sugar levels are low so why don’t we crank open a box of chocolates,” Ms Ikina went over to her her cupboard and pulled out a box of chocolates and handed them to him. 

“Why do you have so many boxes?” there was around a dozen boxes all stacked up in many rows in her cupboard.

“I get a lot from the perverted teachers but I just give them to my patients,” Yamaguchi placed one of the chocolate hearts in his mouth. It was strange but he could feel his energy slowly increasing. The chocolates were the full sugared ones with an instant boost.

-X- 

After Ms Ikina was happy that he was fully recovered she allowed him to go collect his regular uniform from the clubroom. Everytime he walked through the halls there was so many nervous girls confessing their love through the medium of chocolates. He clenched his hands tighter as he was definitely to confess to Tsukishima. He marched straight to the clubroom where his bag was still there but everyone else’s belongings was gone even Tsukishima’s. He quickly looked into his bag to see that the chocolates were still there. He had a slight feeling that Noya and Tanaka would look through his bag but luckily they didn’t. He quickly changed into his uniform and grabbed the chocolates so he could look for Tsukishima and hand them straight to him. He didn’t even care if he was laughed at for being homosexual. He prayed that Tsukishima would protect like he did all those years back when they first met.

He walked down the corridors towards his classroom, where Tsukishima usually stayed during breaks. This time he was standing outside the classroom with his arm resting on the wall a girl, captured between the wall and a bag of chocolates at his chest. The freckled male could see the smirk forming on his face. All determination that he had suddenly rushed straight out of his body. Of course Tsukishima was straight, there was no way in hell that he would fall for him. Yamaguchi walked straight to the bin and chucked his chocolates in, leaving a ‘clang’ against the bin and walked straight up to the roof to get some fresh air. Tsukishima was definitely into that girl it was the reason he was pinning her to the wall. 

-X- 

The air was so calming for the male to finally get some peace of mind. There was a reason that Yamaguchi hated valentine's day: He always felt lonely. His one true friend was always ripped from his hands by girls that never truly understood his friend nor had to dig him out from the darkness that he let consume him. 

“ARGHHH!” He screamed then sank to his knees as he heart finally shattered. The only way to keep himself together was to hold onto his knees to his chest and softly sob as the pain was far too hard to keep down. The breeze hit him and passed through his cold and empty heart.

Tsukishima and him was just a dream that was just impossible due to one major factor: Tsukishima was just not that into him. He shouldn’t have listened to Ms Ikina, he was just kidding himself thinking that his friend also had the same feelings for him.

-X-

“Do you think that because you wrapped it up nicely that I simply would accept it?” Tsukishima snarled at the girl like he does to everyone else. He dreaded Valentine's Day as there was always a clump of girls hovering around a corner sniggering as he tried to get on with his life. He could tell what they were up to as he could see that all their hands were hiding behind their back. He really wished to be left alone but his brother and his mother told him that if he didn’t want their gift he had to kindly let them down in a way that wouldn't damage their self-esteem. 

Every year, Yamaguchi would always act strange the day before and the day after Valentine’s Day. He always had his hands behind his back like he was keeping something from him but they never hid anything from any from each other, that was the beauty of their relationship.

He walked away from the clump of girls as he couldn’t deal with them any longer. Their high pitched giggles, nervous disposition, and their sickly smell. They were not like the one that he truly cared for who was lying in a hospital bed at the moment.

As he walked past something caught his eye as he past the bin. A bag of truffles with “Tsukki” written on the label. There was only one person who was free to call him that and he was currently lying in a hospital be-

Tsukishima grabbed the bag out the bin and place into his pocket. The chocolates looked so sweet that he wanted to eat them right away. Tsukishima placed his headphones on and walked around the school looking for his ill friend. It was the best way for girls to avoid him if he had his music on. Right now, all he wanted was to talk to his friend.

The freakishly tall first year searched all of the school grounds looking for his friend was supposably in the infirmary. It was the first place he looked but Ms Ikina said that he had left a while back. He looked in every section that they hung about. The steps outside the gym; behind the bike sheds; the classroom; at one of the shady trees near the track field. He even asked Kageyama and Hinata if they had seen but to no avail it was another failure. The unbelievably smart male didn’t like not knowing where his friend was since he didn’t look healthy at all. He even tried thinking like Yamaguchi but that didn’t help at all.

The whole school grounds had been searched more than once in case he was moving. The only place left to check was the roof. For some reason, he sprinted straight to the roof having the strongest feeling that Yamaguchi was there. He held the chocolates in his hands as he didn’t want them to fall out his pocket. He bobbed through many crowds as he ran down the corridors. Skipping a few a steps in one massive jump as he climbed the final leg of the stairs. 

He slammed the door open with a hefty sigh as he could now stop looking. He slowly walked over to his friend and plopped down beside him with the chocolates clearly visible in his hands. Tsukishima placed them back on the Yamaguchi’s hands and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close as he hadn’t pulled his jacket on. 

“What are you doing here?” Yamaguchi sniffed as he pushed away from Tsukishima. The taller male sat still and didn’t let go.

“I found these in the bin after I rejected yet another girl. Who else calls me Tsukki?” Yamaguchi snapped his round to look at his friend directly in the eyes. He placed a hand on the side of his face as he couldn’t believe he rejected the girl. He had got it all wrong.   
“I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell you,” Yamaguchi handed Tsukishima back the chocolates. “Tsukki, will you be my Valentine?” Tsukishima grasped the chocolates and Yamaguchi’s hand.

“I will gladly be your Valentine,” he said with a strong blush across his face. Yamaguchi leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips against his friends small thin lips. As quickly as he initiated the kiss, he quickly pulled back. Both males had a red tinge across their faces.

“Sorry, I wanted to know what that felt like,” Tsukishima leaned forward and re-connected their lips. It a warm feeling that he didn’t want to away. Yamaguchi leaned back and pulled Tsukishima on top of him. The taller male let go of the chocolates as he placed his hands at Yamaguchi’s head. 

They broke away with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Tsukishima sat up and pulled Yamaguchi up with him and wrapped him close to him. They couldn’t help but giggle as they cuddled close together. 

“Man, I have always wanted to do that,” Tsukishima pecked his cheek and opened the bag of chocolates and digged into the delicious chocolates. The taller male placed a chocolate in his Valentine’s mouth and watched as his face melted with bliss. 

“How long have you been wanting to do that?” He asked as he stood up and held his hand out to help his friend up.

“Around 7 years. I was confused for at least a year,” Yamaguchi extended his hand and accepted his friend’s invitation to help him up. Once, they were both on their feet, their hands never separated as they made their way back to class. Yamaguchi was acting all nervous but he was calmed when there was a giant squeeze in his hand from his new boyfriend

For once both males didn’t dread this day as much as they used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that too sweet. A small gift for the TsukkiYama fans.


End file.
